Just where the wind take us
by PollyDreams
Summary: Desde el trágico accidente ocurrido en verano, la relación de Clay y Jax sólo ha ido a peor hasta el punto de no poder mirarse a la cara. Una sucesión de dramáticas consecuencias, llevan a Jackson a replantearse su permanencia en la banda, sin ningún apoyo, cada vez con menos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Todo iba jodidamente mal. En el intercambio de armas con la banda de Leroy habían aparecido los mayas disparando a todo el mundo, sin tregua, incluso hiriendo a gente de su mismo bando. Chibs sintió una corazonada dentro de él, Jax se había quedado sólo en el taller, un castigo impuesto por Clay después del accidente. Algo dentro de él supo que habían ido a por el rubio. Sin decir nada a nadie y sin mirar si había algún SAMCRO caído, subió encima de su Harley y arrancó, sintiendo como le exigía a la moto más de lo que podía. Pero le era indiferente, Jackie podía estar herido y era todo lo que ocupaba su mente. Sabía que estaba quemando sus neumáticos, que estaba paseándose todos los semáforos, que al mejor descuido podría tener un accidente, pero era su vida o la de Teller. _ "Sólo unos metros y estaré allí"_. Se infundó ánimo a sí mismo, apartando las imágenes del chico desangrándose de su cabeza, sin querer imaginar lo peor. Apagó el motor de su Harley y la dejó en mitad del patio, sacando con rapidez la Glock 21 que llevaba dentro del chaleco. El silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el taller hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, era una mala señal. Se aventuró con cuidado de no ser descubierto, unos pasos más y vio un cuerpo. La adrenalina le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Corrió con la furia latiendo en sus venas pero al ver la tez morena del hombre se calmó por unos segundos, era un maya. -¡A tu derecha Chibs! -la voz de Jax era inconfundible, al menos estaba vivo. Se giró con habilidad y logró asestarle un tiro en la cabeza al maya que le apuntaba con una AK. Buscó con la mirada posibles enemigos, a la vez que intentaba encontrar con desesperación a Jax. -Chibs, Chibs... -escuchó como murmuraba una voz conocida. Sus pies se movieron automáticamente, encontrándose al rubio apoyado contra una pared, apretándose el vientre, rojo, con las manos llenas de sangre. Chibs agarró su hombro mientras sacaba el teléfono para llamar a urgencias, pero la mano de Jax apartó el móvil. -Llama a Tara... -dijo en apenas un susurro, mientras el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba lentamente. -Jackson, sabes que Tara no está -le contestó con el mayor tacto que la situación le permitía- -Tara... Sus párpados iban cayendo bajo el telón de sus pestañas y su respiración era cada vez más lenta y pausada. -Escúchame Jackie boy, te tengo, todo va a salir bien. Te recuperarás. Saldrás de esta, como de todas las demás.

Él mismo quiso creer sus palabras, pero Jax cada vez estaba más pálido y apenas aguantaba con los ojos abiertos más de un par de segundos. Tenía que actuar rápido. Si llamaba a la ambulancia la policía se presentaría allí, haría preguntas, registraría el lugar. No podía permitirlo, encontrarían todas las armas ilegales que SAMCRO estaba vendiendo.

Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo y dejó solo a Jax un par de minutos, corriendo a por la furgoneta, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para montarle.

-Oye, Jackie boy, no voy a dejar que te mueras, no sin antes verte lucir ese emblema de presidente. Así que no seas un capullo y mantente despierto.

Jackson dibujó una tenue sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvía a quedarse dormido. Chibs cargó el peso muerto del cuerpo, ingeniándoselas para colocarlo dentro de la furgoneta y abrocharle el cinturón sin tocar la herida de bala.

-¿Jax? ¿Estás ahí? -preguntó ansioso mientras salía del taller a más velocidad de la permitida.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró una sola vez al asiento, Jax había dejado de apretarse el vientre y todo empezaba a teñirse de rojo oscuro. Parecía dormido, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Joder, mierda, joder. _Chibs soltó una de las manos del volante para colocar sus dedos sobre el cuello del rubio, buscando pulsaciones, por más mínima que fuera, bastaría para dar una señal de vida. Ahí estaba, latía despacio, cada vez más, pero seguía con él.

Descendió hasta su pierna y agarró su rodilla, sin soltarla el resto del trayecto.

- Te tengo Jackie boy, te tengo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Dos meses antes_

El invierno de ese año estaba siendo uno de los peores para el club desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que algunos de sus integrantes ni siquiera lo habían experimentado en sus propias pieles. El suministro de armas cada vez era más escaso, lo que provocaba que los lazos de SAMCRO con otras bandas se fueran debilitando hasta el punto de volverse inexistentes. Ellos mismos se estaban quedando sin el material suficiente para defenderse.

Jax llevaba una semana discutiendo con Clay sobre vías alternativas para conseguir dinero y protección, pero ninguna era la salida que buscaba el líder de los Sons of Anarchy. Los lazos entre todos comenzaban a debilitarse, desde que ambos se habían distanciado de esa forma tan brutal los demás integrantes habían tenido que elegir a la fuerza entre un bando u otro, sin que nadie quedara inmune ante los ojos acusadores por parte de los otros.

Chibs no había querido pronunciarse. Decía que él le era fiel a los hijos de la anarquía, no a ninguno de sus líderes. Clay no le dio importancia, pero Jax se había reído, sin poder estar más de acuerdo con la posición que su viejo amigo había tomado.

Juice apareció en la sala de reuniones con la mirada cabizbaja, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos de Clay con miedo de que mataran al mensajero. Se aclaró la voz un par de veces antes de hablar.

-Han interceptado el cargamento de los irlandeses -le estaba costando la vida no apartar sus ojos y salir corriendo- y mañana tenemos la entrega.

Las últimas palabras se encasquillaron en su boca como si se tratara de la bala que decide entre la vida y la muerte. Clay golpeó con fuerza sobre la mesa, sobresaltando al puertoriqueño.

-Malditos irlandeses -en la cara de Chibs apareció una media sonrisa de aceptación con el insutlo- ¡no nos queda ni una puta arma!

Frunció el ceño y se masajeó la sien con sus dedos. Jax observó nervioso, no tenían ningún plan alternativo, necesitaban el dinero y ese encargo había sido su última esperanza. Ladeó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su padrastro, sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera no lo aceptaría.

-No podemos hacerlo -dijo sabiendo que era lo que todos pensaban pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

-_Tenemos _que hacerlo -contestó Clay sin opción a réplica-

Jax respiró varias veces antes de volver a alzar la voz, sabía que esto desencadenaría una nueva pelea de territorio que él no quería volver a tener.

-Mason y los suyos pueden esperar. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos dé las armas.

-¡Sería la tercera vez que lo aplazamos! No nos darán opción, perderemos otro comprador, otra vez. No podemos permitir quedarnos sin ellos, son potenciales, pueden darnos mucho dinero y control.

El rubio se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, apoyando el rostro sobre su puño cerrado. La tensión crecía a cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Clay siguiera llevando al club a un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué es lo que propones entonces? -sonrió con prepotencia, sabiendo que eso le sacaría de sus casillas- ¿Entrar a robar armas de todas las casas de Charming?

Clay apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y sus nudillos. La paciencia mermaba con la edad y con los problemas que no paraban de amenazarles. Y ahora su propio hijo no paraba de enfrentarse a sus decisiones.

-Venderemos las nuestras.

Sus palabras no sonaron como una opción, sino como una orden. Todos se revolvieron nerviosos en sus sillas, incómodos. Jax estaba listo para quejarse de nuevo, pero Chibs se le adelantó.

-Clay, piénsalo bien, nos dejará totalmente desprotegidos. Si ocurriera cualquier cosa...

-Además que ni juntando todas nuestras armas llegamos a más de la mitad del pedido. -añadió Bobby-

El líder negó rotundamente con la cabeza, ya había tomado una decisión y se encargaría de que saliera hacia delante.

-No saldremos de Charming hasta que llegue el nuevo cargamento. No pasará _nada. _Con la mitad será suficiente para que Mason acepte esperar algo más, es una garantía.

Todos se miraron con desconfianza.

-¿Cuánto tardará en llegar el siguiente reparto, Juice?

-Una semana.

Clay sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto, como siempre hacía.

-¡Una semana! Aguantaremos esa semana de sobra. Votemos.

La respiraciones eran tensas y las miradas trataban de no encontrarse con la de los otros, sin ser capaces de ocultar la desconfianza que la situación les creaba. Tig levantó la mano el primero, siempre fiel. Juice no tardó en seguirles, siempre preocupado por ir en contra del club. A ellos no tardaron en sumarse Opie, junto a su padre y finalmente, Bobby, bajo la atenta mirada de Clay y Jax.

-Sólo será una semana hijo -le dijo directamente al rubio.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estáis todos locos por aceptar algo así, no contéis conmigo.

Se levantó de su silla a la vez que la maza de madera golpeaba dando por finalizada la sesión. Chibs alzó las cejas, _yo ni siquiera he dicho nada._ Siguió a Jackson por el taller, encontrándoselo contra las verjas, fumando.

-Sabes que estoy en contra de toda esta mierda. No me gusta sentirme vulnerable -confesó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta excepto una medio sonrisa- de todas maneras, tengo que ir, necesitamos tanta gente como sea posible.

-No vas a convencerme.

El escocés rió.

-No intentaba hacerlo.

Ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que compartían de alguna manera el mismo pensamiento.

-El muy capullo ni siquiera ha recordado que mañana es el cumpleaños de mamá. Tenemos la fiesta, y...

Jax comenzó a agobiarse, hinchando el pecho con todo el aire que pudo para tranquilizarse. Chibs le colocó la mano sobre el hombro y le miró directamente a los ojos, serio.

-Volveremos antes de que la reina pueda darse cuenta si quiera de que nos hemos ido.

Jax sonrió y le devolvió el apretón en el hombro.

-Gracias, Chibs, por todo.

Lanzó el cigarro a varios metros y se marchó, dispuesto a coger su Harley y alejarse todo lo posible de Clay y el club, buscando el consuelo en brazos de su old lady.

A la tarde siguiente todos los miembros del club se encontraban reunidos en el taller, terminando de empaquetar todas las armas que habían recolectado entre ellos y sus familias. Jax observaba todo apoyado sobre su Harley, sin la menor intención de ayudar o echar una mano, suficiente había hecho dando sus armas. Era demasiado. Chibs y Opie se acercaron a él, con la intención de persuadirle una vez más de que les acompañara.

-No, no voy a hacer algo con lo que estoy totalmente en contra.

Opie bufó y negó con la cabeza, sabía que el chico al que llamaba hermano no iba a cambiar de opinión, le dijeran lo que le dijeran.

-Está bien.

Y sin nada más que añadir se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a cumplir el trato. Chibs sonrió a Jax y siguió a Opie, sin darse la vuelta para dirigirse a él, gritó.

-Lo prometido es deuda.

Jax rió ante el gesto de su amigo y esperó a que todos montaran en las motos para asegurar el taller y marcharse a casa de Gemma. Clay ni siquiera se había dignado en dirigirle la palabra, o una simple mirada, cualquier gesto hubiera bastado para que les acompañara, para apoyarle, pero los constantes enfrentamientos entre ambos sólo les separaban más. Jax se preguntaba cuánto aguantaría hasta que las decisiones equivocadas de su padre por llevarle la contraria llevaran al club a una catástrofe. Clay se sentía amenazado y constantemente pensaba que todos cuestionaban su liderazgo. Desde la aparición de su enfermedad, también llegó la vulnerabilidad. Todas sus decisiones tenían que ser incuestionables y si alguien se atrevía a ir en contra perdía el aprecio de su líder. Todos eran conscientes de la situación, incluso él mismo, pero nadie excepto Jax eran capaces de decirle "no".

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Jax subió a su Harley y fue directo a casa de su madre, donde todas las mujeres de SAMCRO estaban terminando de preparar la comida y la decoración. Gemma trató de estar ocupada con las celebración para no tener que hablar con su hijo sobre el por qué no había ido con el resto, conociendo de sobra la respuesta. Por suerte, Tara había salido pronto del hospital, con lo que se refugió en sus brazos y la besó hasta olvidar por qué estaba allí.

-Volverán pronto -Tara habló en alto, contestando a los silenciosos pensamientos que rondaban la mente de su novio-

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió antes de volver a besarla, viendo cómo cuidaba de él.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa -dijo mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie escuchaba la conversación- Nos hemos quedado sin armas, estamos totalmente expuestos. Si alguien se llega a enterar de que no tenemos munición y apenas armas...

Giró la cara, sintiendo cómo Tara estaba a punto de acariciarle las mejillas de esa forma, como si fuera un bebé. No quería sentirse así.

-No va a pasar nada. Venga, Jax, es el cumple de Gemma, no te comas la cabeza. Deja tus enfrentamientos con Clay para otro día, este es suyo.

Ambos miraron hacia la anfitriona y él terminó sonriendo.

-Tienes razón -besó sus manos y se alejó.

Fue directo hacia su madre, fundiéndose en un gran abrazo. Depositó un beso sobre su frente y se separó unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Felicidades mamá, cada vez pareces más joven.

Ella rió y golpeó su hombro sin delicadeza. Sus ojos brillaron como si fuera una adolescente cumpliendo la mayoría de edad. Le regaló una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa antes de acariciarle el mentón.

-Pues tú cada vez estás más grande, y yo más orgullosa.

Jax volvió a recibir un cariñoso gesto de su madre antes de alejarse para echar mano a una cerveza y sentarse a fumar pensando que no ir con el club no era tan malo, al menos estaba rodeado de mujeres.

Había pasado una hora y media desde que SAMCRO había partido hacia la entrega. Jax comenzaba a andar nervioso, caminando por el patio bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Se suponía que la operación debía durar 45 minutos, ya debían estar allí. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Clay. Cinco pitidos. No obtuvo contestación. Opie. Cinco pitidos. Tampoco respondió. Chibs. Siete pitidos. Seguía sin escuchar una voz al otro lado. Apretó los puños y soltó una maldición al aire. Volvió a recorrer el jardín, directo a la puerta, con la idea de salir con la Harley. Gemma se acercó y le agarró del brazo.

-Puede que hayan tenido algún imprevisto. No lo hagas. Por mi. Quédate hoy a mi lado.

La mirada de su madre suplicaba. Bastante significaba para ella que su marido no pasara la celebración de su cumpleaños por un intercambio de armas como para soportar que también lo hiciera su hijo. Para que ambos terminaran peleando por no darse la razón el uno al otro.

Jax hizo un movimiento brusco y se soltó de la mano de su madre, sentándose en la acera a prenderse un cigarro, sin hablar a a nadie. Que no contestaran ninguno al teléfono era una mala señal. El rugido de una decena de Harleys por el final de la calle le hicieron salir de su espiral de malos presagios. Se levantó como si le hubieran pinchado y se fue de allí, entrando a la casa, siendo ahora él quien no quería hablar ni ver a nadie.

Fue en busca de Tara, que terminaba de sacar los últimos aperitivos aprovechando la recién llegada de los demás. Ella le consoló como mejor sabía, dejándole sus labios para hacerle olvidar. Cuando las necesidades de Jax fueron cubiertas salió a lo que no quería enfrentarse, pero tenía.

Recibió una cerveza rápida de Chibs, al que no le dio tiempo a dar las gracias, su atención estaba centrada en Clay, que sonreía con soberbia desde el otro lado del patio. Le estaba provocando. Él lo sabía. Caminó directo a darle a su padre lo que tanto ansiaba. Una pelea. Pero tan pronto como se acercaba unas grandes y fuertes manos se posaron en su pecho, parándole en seco. Sus ojos grises chocaron contra los oscuros escoceses. Su mandíbula se tensó y estuvo a punto de gruñir a Chibs cuando habló.

-No le jodas el cumpleaños a tu madre. Estamos aquí, te lo prometí. No dejes que esto te afecte.

Su única respuesta fue una larga e intensa mirada. Caminó con brusquedad entre la gente, hasta que encontró a su madre, dándole un tendido abrazo.

-Me voy antes de que esto explote. Felicidades mamá, te quiero.

Besó su cabeza y no le dio lugar a réplica, alejándose de todo aquel circo en el que no podía seguir fingiendo. Varias voces gritaron su nombre, pero no le pararon hasta que montó en su moto, poniendo tierra de por medio entre Clay y él.

Llevaba varios minutos conduciendo, sin ningún destino fijo, sólo despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas, tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Estaba llegando a la carretera de salida de Charming cuando escuchó cómo una veintina de furiosos motores se acercaban a su posición. De frente vio cómo un grupo de Mayas iba en su contra, entrando al pueblo. Se escondió para darles algo de ventaja siguiéndoles de cerca. No podían haberse enterado de que estaban desprotegidos, _no podía ser real, _pensó ferozmente mientras cada vez se acercaban más a casa de su madre.

Antes de que pudiera llamar para alertar a todos los del club, las armas ya estaban en alto, disparando a todos aquellos blancos desprotegidos que eran su familia. Jax saltó de la Harley, sin preocuparse por si caí contra el suelo o no. Escuchaba los gritos de pánico en todo el patio, veía el caos, olía la sangre.

Rugió como si se le escapara el alma y se lanzó contra ellos, levantando su arma, apuntando a la espalda de cada uno de los mayas. Sólo tenía 15 balas. Tenía que dar en el blanco. Sin pensárselo dos veces apretó el gatillo, con un par de segundos entre disparo y disparo, entre muerto y muerto. Sólo quedaba una bala, un único objetivo que Jax tenía ceja y ceja, fijo. Pero hubo una dedo más rápido, su diana había apretado antes con una bala que iba directa a un corazón. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar pese a que estaba sintiendo que todo iba a cámara lenta, congelando su cuerpo sin ser capaz ni de respirar. Gritó al ver cómo el plomo se incrustaba en el estómago de su madre. Algo se había partido en su alma. Sus pies reaccionaron antes que su cerebro, corriendo hacia el asesino, al que degolló sin piedad.

No había ni un solo maya de pie. Jax había alcanzado el cuerpo de Gemma antes que nadie. La cogió de la cintura y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, apoyándola contra su pecho, acunándola.

-Todo va a salir bien, mamá, no te preocupes. -las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, creando una capa de hielo por no dejarlas salir- no te mueras, por favor -su corazón se partía al ver el brillo de los ojos de Gemma oscurecer-

-Jackson, hijo mío. Siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti.

Su sonrisa pretendía ser sincera, plena, pero el agudo dolor que empezaba a temblar por todo su cuerpo la convirtieron en una mueca. Trató de alzar su mano, pero no lo consiguió hasta que fue Jax quien la llevó a su propia mejilla.

-Te quiero.

Sus párpados cayeron como un gran telón, terminando la función de su vida. Jax dejó de sentir el retumbar de los latidos de su corazón, sabía que su alma se había escapado de sus brazos, la apretó más fuerte contra él y cerró los ojos, gritando, dejánose llevar por el dolor.

-NO. NO. ¡NO!

Sus gritos eran de desesperación, tan altos que cualquiera lo hubiera podido escuchar. Poco a poco, los miembros del club fueron acercándose a la voz del dolor, descubriendo el motivo de sus aullidos, rompiéndose el alma uno a uno al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la reina y madre de todos ellos. Todos cerraban los ojos y rezaban una pequeña oración. Algunos no podían reprimir las lágrimas.

-Tú -dijo Jax enfurecido, apretando la mandíbula- ¡Tú eres el culpable! -rugió, mirando directamente a Clay.

El líder tenía un boquete en su pierna, había recibido un tiro que le había dejado tirado en la hierba. Ahora la arrastraba con sus manos para confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que su corazón no quería escuchar. Apartó la mirada, incapaz de ver cómo su mujer tendía sobre los brazos de su hijo, desangrada, con el vientre rojo.

-¡TÚ NOS DEJASTE DESPROTEGIDOS! ¡A TI ES A QUIEN HAN SEGUIDO!

Opie puso las manos sobre los hombros de Jax, tratando de levantarle y apartarle del cadáver, pero volvió a rugir como un lobo, enseñando los dientes, no dejaría que el cuerpo perdiera su calor.

Clay no pudo articular palabra. Sólo se dejó caer al suelo, rompiendo a llorar como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho. Tigs, desconsolado, fue el primero en acudir a su llanto para consolarle. Juice entró a la casa, donde estaban el resto de mujeres y las prohibió que salieran. No tenían por qué ver aquello. Tara se enfrentó al puertoriqueño, exigiendo saber qué estaba pasando, si estaban todos bien, pero él se fue en silencio, cerrando la puerta.

Una hora después, Jax seguía acunando el cuerpo de su madre, apretando los ojos cerrados para no tener que llorar, para no tener que ver lo que sujetaba. La policía y la ambulancia terminó por llegar. Atendieron a los heridos e hicieron preguntas a todos los que estaban en condiciones suficientes de responder. Habían arropado a Clay en una manta, pero él sólo miraba al infinito, con la mirada hueca, perdida, sin emitir sonido alguno. Pero Jax era intocable, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él o Gemma.

Tara con río de lágrimas había apoyado su frente contra la nuca de Jax, tratando de abrazarle, pero él era impasible. Los auxiliares no paraban de insistir en que debían llevarse el cadáver, pero todos alargaron el momento hasta que Opie se arrodilló junto a su hermano.

-Tienes que dejarla ir.

Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta, sintiendo cómo se escapaban como si fuera un sólo hilo. Jax hizo una mueca de dolor, reprimiendo de nuevo las lágrimas. Fue ese momento en el que se cobijó en los ojos de Opie cuando los demás tomaron el cuerpo de Gemma, cogiéndola con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse y la alejaron de allí.

Jax se quedó tirado en el suelo, viendo cómo se llevaban una parte de él, muerta.


End file.
